


Let me fall

by lostcontinue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Eventual Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not-really supernatural elements, Original Character - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, but like not really, but only slightly - Freeform, i guess, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcontinue/pseuds/lostcontinue
Summary: Waking up isn't the problem, falling asleep isn't. The things that happen while his body is sleeping, those are the things he's worried about.//Where Jooheon is greeted by a god who is determined to haunt him in his dreams.And then proceeds to fix his life that's slowly falling apart.





	Let me fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote another Jookyun fic, who would've thought? 
> 
> I had the idea of some kind of 'dream-demon' thing floating around in my mind for quite some time and apparently I thought it was a good idea to pair it up with Jooheon and Changkyun? 
> 
> Btw this is going to update slowly, I'm sorry in advance.

"Hello." A quiet voice spoke just barely audible. The sound echoing, bouncing off of walls that weren't there and sending shivers down his spine. His mind trying to find the source of those voices, he lost control and spun around. His hands searching for everything, knowing to find absolutely nothing. 

It was dark. But not like a dark room, dimly lit. Or like an abandoned steet late at nighttime. It seemed unusual how dark it was. Black wasn't the right color to describe it. The closest comparison Jooheon could find was a black hole, scary and overwhelming. Not sure of what to do or how to act he bent down, knees touching a hard floor. As he bent down further, exploring it with his hands, he felt that it was wet, resembling a street it had rained on. But when he went and touched his knees, they were completely dry. His hands, too. Once they left the surface, they were dry. There wasn't any light inside this weird space he was in. There was absolutely nothing except for the ground he was kneeling on, his own body and a voice. The sound it made, even though it was a quiet, deep and rich sound still lingering wherever Jooheon was. The voice seemed as if it belonged to a man. A young one. It was a low tone and so full of confidence Jooheon felt his heart ache. Mainly because of the dread he felt. Every inch of his body wanted to leave this place. But he didn't. He couldn't. Each and every limb felt heavy once the thought of leaving crossed his mind. He wanted to lift his hand, but to his dismay, couldn't. But being honest, he didn't want to. Curiosity and fear fighting for a upper hand inside his consious, he decided to wait. With his knees on the floor and him looking upwards. If there was a sky, he would've seen it. The moment he changed his mind, the fear slowly leaving his body, Jooheons limbs lightened. He lifted a hand, running through his hair just to let if fall to his side again. 

He heard footsteps coming from somewhere. There was no echo this time, just the constant sound of dress shoes on a the floor. They seemed far away at first but steadily they moved towards him, making his heart beat and his breath quicken just the slightest bit. After some time, they were so close Jooheon could've sworn he was kneeling right before them. And suddenly, they stopped. 

"You haven't greeted me back, how rude of you." The voice, now whispering in Jooheons ear reappeared again. Mockingly, he heard a chuckle and a cheek brush against his own. He could feel someone's breath on the side of his face and it sent shivers down his spine how incredibly close the owner of that voice must've been. He wanted to flinch, jump away, but he couldn't. Because, right at that thought of his, the unknown man placed a hand on Jooheons shoulder, squeezing it lightly.  
He relaxed at the strangers touch, not knowing why. Not a hot bath nor his mothers hug felt as relaxing as this mans hand. It was utterly confusing to him, but Jooheon ignored the sensation, focusing on remembering who the voice belonged to. Because right from the start, right at that inicial 'hello' he could've sworn that the man talking to him was someone familiar. He recognized the voice. 

"And still, no answer? Or are you just shy?" The man continued mocking him, now bringing his hand up to softly cup Jooheons cheek. As he held the others face in his hand, he brushed his thumb over Jooheons lips at which his breath hitched.

Jooheon wasn't surprised or scared by the sudden intimacy. He was just curious as to what was happening. Because he hadn't experienced anything like this before, not knowing where he was. All of his fear washed away by this place so new and foreign to him. The hand around his cheek and the thumb on his lip had the same relaxing effect he experienced already, the grip on his shoulder now being just a memory. He decided to act up, question whoever taunted him. And so he moved his own arm, his fingers gripping onto the wrist of his mysterious companion. 

It was still dark when he touched his wrist. But as his fingertips grazed the other ones skin, the space the two of them were in was illuminated and drained of all it's darkness. A white light drowning both of them, blinding Jooheon. Quickly, just as sudden as it appeared, it left. Leaving Jooheon in utter darkness once again. He didn't remember reacting to the light in any way, didn't remember his muscles moving, not the slightest bit. But as he opened his eyes, he was astounded. The lack of him noticing that he closed them was a shock in its self. But as he started to feel his body again, he felt the crook of his arm pressing tightly against his eyes, shielding him from anything bright and shining. 

Something different that he discovered was the small amout of light poring through the cracks of where his arm didn't actually tough his face, leaving gaps. He gasped, new things being introduced to him each and every second. He still felt as if he was kneeling but slowly, oh so steadily, he removed the arm from his eyes and was greeted by something even stranger than what he could've ever imagined. 

A ballroom. An old, victorian looking ballroom. Decorated in such an expensive and extravagant way, it seemed only suited for a king. There were murals painted on the ceiling which was so high, Jooheon couldn't imagine anyone building something that tall. It remindet him of the 16th chapel and Michelangelo all at once. Big windows reaching from the floor all the way up towards the ceiling to his right and a wall with multiple banners, flowers embelishments and further detailed paintings to his left. The room was amazing, breathtaking even. His feet moving all on their own, he jumped up eager to see more, to experience all the fancy decoration and to be fascinated by everything this place had to offer when suddenly, he noticed someone standing in front of one of the windows. The silouette resembeling a man of high class. He seemed to wear a dark, sleek suit. His hair standing out as it wasn't slicked down or styled but rough and effortless, making him even more attractive. Jooheon couldn't keep his eyes from looking at him, all the paintings, every flower and even the most beautiful, handcrafted decoration moved further into the background compared to the person only a few steps in front of him. 

"Is it you?" Jooheon asked, confusion filling his thoughts and clouding his judgement. 

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time louder and stronger, passionately even. He started running towards the stranger, steps loudly echoing, bouncing off of wall, filling out the extremely big roo.. 

When he finally reached him, he smiled. A genuine, happy smile. The stranger neither turning around nor properly answering just held a hand up. Even though the gesture was everything but perfect, Jooheon understood it's meaning. The man was asking him to wait. And so he did, doing what he was asked to do. Because Jooheon didn't mind. Being a rebel was hard enough in the real world, now he was trying to be patient for once. Aside of that it didn't fit the scenery to make any kind of unessecary remarks. 

He noticed the unknown hand falling to the strangers side as he slowly turned around. Jooheon looked at him intently, watching his movements before completely facing him and staring directly into his eyes. 

And then it hit him. The voice, the figure, his whole body language and everything belonging to him, even his hair became something familiar as he got the chance to look into the persons eyes. It was someone so utterly familiar, Jooheon was confused as to why he didn't notice the voice he usually heard each and every day. 

"Changkyun.. ?" He slowly asked, his confidence faltering with every syllable. 

Yes, it looked like Changkyun. It sounded like him. The way his arms hung at his sides, his confident stance and the fact that he was just a bit smaller than Jooheon. His face, those familiar eyes and his oh so sweet smile, that seemed way too innocent to be true. It looked like Changkyun but Jooheon couldn't quite accept that it was his friend. The person he knew and saw so frequently apprearing in something like this, he didn't understand it. 

Changkyun raised his arm, putting his hand ever so lightly on Jooheons shoulder and smiling reassuringly. 

"Not quite, Jooheon." He answered, Jooheons question long swallowed up by the walls around them.  
"Let's talk." He suggested, grabbing Jooheons shoulder and pushing him around to make him see the small table and chairs placed in the middle of the ballroom. Those weren't there before. He was sure of that, he would've seen them back when he stumbled around a few moments ago. But he didn't want to think about it, feeling the hand at his lower back pushing him foreward. His feet moved by themselves, moving step after step always keeping their rythm. He felt the other one move with him, his hand never disappearing from Jooheons back. 

As they came closer to the round table, he managed to steal a few glamces at his companion, still curious as to who he was. The quick movements came to a halt as they stepped closer and closer towards the table. It was surrounded by two chairs, decked in fancy lace and flowers which seemeed to lace into cups of tea and a tray of food thay started to become visible. Jooheon, astounded by the unessesary pretty decor, stepped closer and closer to it, hesitant to take a seat. It seemed like a welcoming piece of furniture, straight out of a fairytale. But the fact that it appeared out of nowhere made him wonder if it really was what it looked like. It was placed in the middle of a big ballroom, he nearly forgot that. 

"Take a seat." The familiar looking stranger smiled and pulled out the chair to Jooheons side, making him sit down. He wasn't quite opposed to the idea of making himself comfortable but then again he wouldn't just go around doing anything a stranger told him. But this time he didn't have a chance to argue as his body seemed to move on it's own. Again. What he tought to be intuition or just a lack of self awareness now looked like a force pushing his body into the shape it wanted, without Jooheon having any chance to argue. 

He sat down on a white chair pulled straight out of a victorian fairytale. It was white, metal, decorated in a beautiful delicate way. He felt out of place sitting on something so pretty. This table, those chairs, they din't fit into the scenery in general. But his host seemed to suit his surroundings perfectly, pouring himself a cup of brown liquid before repeating the process and passing one over towards Jooheon. 

He kindly put a hand up as to decline, shyly letting it fall onto his lap again when the stranger insisted he should have some. The small table in front of them was made of the same metal, white and decorated elaboratively. He sat straight across from the other one, having no choice but to look in the strangers eyes every time he raised his head just a bit. They sat in silence, nothing could be heard in the whole ballroom. At some point, at some time, the stranger decided to speak up. Breaking the silence, slicing it open with well chosen words and excentuating movements, oozing confidence. His attire wasn't helping. He looked extremely appropriately dressed, a blue velvet suit and white blouse. He looked like a prince

"Now tell me, what do you want?" He asked. Leaving small pauses after his words, underlining them further. Giving them weight they didn't deserve. His eyes dug into Jooheon, who felt cold as if something stripped all warmth from him, leaving him helpless. The eyes he was staring at were yellow. A bright, golden one. Reminding him of the sun, honey, gold even. It should've scared him, seeing something so unnatural. But it didn't. He just found them so extremely intriguing. 

"Who are you?" he asked slowly. Tilting his head in a slightly mocking way, the small whisper of a smirk appearing in his features.

"Whatever you want me to be." The man answered quickly, taking another sip from his cup, lowering it slowly.  
Their gazes hadn't left each other, they were looking into the others eyes for far too long to consider it anything but teasing.

"And ..." Jooheon started and looked at the cup right in front of him. Cautiously, he touched the handle, taking it into his hands.

"... I want you to be Changkyun? I can tell that you're not the real deal." He finally took a sip from his cup, cautiously and agonizingly slow. The liquid turned out to be coffee. Just regular coffee served in a tea-service. Americano at that. 

"Yes, what was the giveaway? Those things?" He started, mockingly. Obviously referring to his eyes he winking at Jooheon who seemed to be confused. 

"Apparently you have a thing for him, don't you?" The man asked once again, smoothing out the fabric of his midnight blue velvet suit as he continued staring into the others eyes. 

 

"Not your buisness." Jooheon replied sharply. It really wasn't and he was not in the mood to talk about his aching crush. 

"He's all your thinking about, Jooheon. So actually, it is." The man sat up abruptly, leaving his chair to walk around the table. His fingers lightly grazing the rim of the highly decorated furniture. Jooheon watched him, moving behind the chair he sat on and putting his hands on Jooheons shoulders. The man that looked like Changkyun moved a bit, leaning down so that his face was right next to Jooheons. He turned his head a bit stealing an uncomfterable glace at the mans brown hair but couldn't turn around further because his body was locked in place by two firm hands pushing him down. 

"You're wondering who I am, aren't you?" The stranger started speaking up again, softly sliding forward and intertwining his hands in front of Jooheons chest. "I can feel that you're aching to know."

And he was so right. Jooheon was intrigued, confused and straight up lost at the same time. Emotions clouding his right judgement and his insticts taking over. But something was so off, the imposter trying to be his friend and his body not moving properly were just a few tiny clues to an endlessly long puzzle. Without actually speaking, Jooheon answered, nodding his head and looking straight forward. 

"Well..." he started, letting go of Jooheon completely. The stranger started walking back to his chair only to stop halfway, glancing at Jooheon again. "You know what, Jooheon? I'll show you." With a slight smile, he held out a friendly hand. 

Without thinking about it, Jooheon took it, letting himself be dragged off of the chair. As soon as he touched his skin, he felt something. As if something appeared out of thin air, something about his surroundings changed, he didn't know what. But then he turned around, letting loose of the strangers hand. There were people now, a lot of people. Strangers he'd never seen before, dancing walz, daintly moving around him and the man that looked like Changkyun. He turned around once again, trying to follow their movements, amazed at their appearance. 

"Hey ... how did you do that?" His head snapped back at the yellow-eyed person. The one in question just smiled, pointing at his ear. And yes, Jooheon noticed something, there was no music. The people were dancing in utter silence, their footsteps echoing through the big ballroom. With a swift motion, the stranger hooked his and Jooheons arms together and looked at him for a few moments. He seemed amused, like this was a game he was winning. And then, another fleeting motion of his arm, a snap in front of Jooheons face and there was music. Not only music, it sounded like a whole orchestra. There weren't any people playing the instruments but it sure seemed like there were and Jooheon couldn't keep himself from grinning at the man next to him. Sounds of beethoven and mozart flooding through his mind before finally setteling down again. A crescendo, the music gaining in volume, getting deeper and louder by the second, the dancers gaining in speed, too. Everything was incredibly beautiful, like a welting flower or the end of a musical masterpiece. 

But just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared from his gaze and the man incinuating all these things turned on his heel facing Jooheon once again. He let go of his arm and stepped back a bit, not breaking their stare down for one second. Raising his eyebrow and smiling a bit, putting one foot behind the other. He bowed. He bowed, lowered his head as if talking to a king. 

"My name is Morpheus, it's nice meeting you." He looked up again, returning to Jooheons eyes. "I'm the god of your dreams. I'll follow your words religiously, Jooheon." He ended with a small playful wink, standing straight up again. His confidence filling the now again empty space, Jooheon started walking towards the supposed 'god'. 

"You're a god?" Jooheon asked, his shoes making a terribly loud sound every time the heel hit the floor. The stranger nodded, golden eyes following the others movements. 

"And you can influence my dreams?" He stepped closer, just one step. His movement was more likely a way to eccentuate his words, making every sentence seem overly dramatic. The 'god' nodded again, chuckling quietly. 

"Is it really that weird?" He asked, interrupting Jooheons line of questions. 

"Yes." Was his immediate response, standing still. "But you're just part of my dreams. My subconcious. I'm imagining your presence."

"Maybe." He answered.

"Maybe?" Jooheon shot back. 

There was a sudden silence between both of them. They were eyeing each other up and down, Jooheon in disbelief and the other one ... who knew. Jooheon did have one burning question, one thing he wanted to know.

"If you're a god, then why look like Changkyun?" He broke the silence as quick and sudden as it appeared. 

"Because you like the guy." He answered. "And while my name is Morpheus, feel free to call me whaterver you want. Preferably Changkyun." This time it was him that moved closer only one, maybe two steps seperating them from each other. The tension was so thick, one could see it if squinting a bit. They really did have a hard time concentrating on anything but the other one, Jooheon completely forgetting his surroundings. 

"I don't." He snapped back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"You do." And he moved closer again, there was still room between the two of them, but Jooheon felt like the air was getting thin around this person. 

"My mind is havin fun, making me believe there's a god right next to me, isn't it?" The taller one said, looking the Changkyun imposter up and down. The mockery in his tone quite obvious, he couldn't believe what his subconcious made him think.

"Oh so you really think I'm just part of your dream? That I'm not real?" He asked, the 'god' looking slightly offended, putting his hand on his chest and gasping dramatically. And even though Jooheon didn't quite like his reaction, he chuckled a bit. To keep the conversation light, waiting for the others next move. If he can look like winning at this game, so can Jooheon. 

"Yes, exactly." Now it was Jooheon who stepped closer, the distance between them getting smaller with each word they spoke. This thing they had going on, this -game, it was a back and forth. No one wanted to lose, to give in. But what was the prize for winning? Pride? Bragging rights? This wasn't real after all. 

"Hm, what do you want me to do? Prove you wrong?" The familiar looking man gazed deep into Jooheons eyes before breaking the contact and letting them trail down the taller ones features before stopping at his lips. Visibly lingering and then snapping back up again, trying his best to make a scene out of it. Jooheon noticed, the man made him notice. He knew how to push every button there was but Jooheon wanted to push back. 

"Yes, do it." He whispered, stepping even closer. Now only centimeters seperating them. Jooheon could feel the others breath on his face, that's how close they were. The 'god', impressed by the other ones words and confidence, put a hand on the taller ones chest. He let it linger there before bringing it up to his neck, his fingers touching Jooheons skin just lightly. It sent shivers of extacy down his spine, the golden eyes seeming almost hypnotic. Everything was forgotten and the only thing he saw was this familiar face he always wanted to get close to.

God, how he waited for the moment to close the distance between him and the actual Changkyun, but that was only a wish. A brief moment of weakness in his life, something that was just plain wrong. He needed to get rid of it, real life not letting him indulge in the pleasure of being so close with his friend. But here, in this space somewhere in his mind, he could do anything. The rules of real life not existing, he leaned forward, tilting his head. Willing to lose this game they've been playing only for a glimpse of what could be real.

The other one leaned in, too. Slowly, steadily tilting his head up to meet the other ones lips. They were so close. The 'god's hand finding it's way to Jooheons waist and he leaned in further. The taller one closed his eyes, ready for what was bound to happen. 

But it never did. 

The man that looked like Changkyun just slid to the right, leaning in so far that the pose they were in resembled a hug more than anything. He leaned against Jooheons shoulder, letting his hands slowly fall to his sides. The other one noticed, opening his eyes, that the hands that were lingering on his neck and waist just a few moments ago, were now clutched behind his back. Leaning forward even further, pushing against Jooheon that stumbled back a bit. Their bodies were flush against each other, the 'god's mouth lingering next to Jooheons ear. He slowly turnt his head, pressing a kiss on Jooheons jawline before returning to his previous position. The brief contact of his lips against Jooheons skin left him exhausted, too many sensations running through his body. The kiss didn't feel normal. It felt hot and cold and really really good. 

"You'll never know, I guess." And then he leaned back again, stepping away from him, dissolving the tension he himself built up so confidently. He really was just playing around. Jooheon was left completely confused and a bit angered at that. 

"I guess so then." He said slowly looking at the ground. He reflected, thinking about what just happened. He really wanted it to happen. He actually wanted to lean in, finish what they had started. But the 'god' didn't let him, he just didn't want to. And so their game continued, like a cat chasing a mouse it couldn't possibly catch. 

"So, Jooheon." He started again, taking off his velvet suit jacket, letting it drop on the marbeled ballroom floor. As soon as it impacted, it dissapeared. Like it wasnt even there to begin with. Resembling a buisnessman apart from his golden eyes and the still velvet dress pants, he rolled up the sleeves on his white shirt. But it wasn't clumsy or anything, he looked elegant while doing that. While doing everything, actually. And Jooheon noticed the differences between the actual Changkyun and the 'god' in front of him. Morpheus was his name, right? They were so different. While Changkyun was small, cute and clumsy next to also being incredibly confident and even annoying or childish at times, the man in front of him behaved differently. Elegant and mature. Confidence oozing out of him and something very intriguing behind the way he acted. One thing they did have im common, both were a tease and somwhat playful when it came to messing with people. Even the way they looked, although they clearly had the same body, differed. Changkyun wore his hair down, baggy clothes and bright comfortable attire a staple in his wardrobe. The man in front of him pushed it with his garments, managing to look expensive, tasteful and downright handsome while the original was cute when it came to Jooheons professional opinion. The imposter in front of him pushed his hair back with his hands so frequently, it started falling out of his face, exposing more of his features. 

Jooheon preferred the original over anything.

The 'god' noticed Jooheon's staring and paused for way too long before continuing. Jooheons eyes on him were nothing new, he liked being stared at. He knew how attractive he was, handeling himself in a way only few could resist. And he wasn't talking about the person he looked like when people were dreaming. Man, woman, didn't matter. His confidence and tasteful act made a lot of things easier, he didn't know one person that could resist his charms. But with Jooheon he had difficulty. Burying into his mind, scattering his subconcious he didn't find anything except for a burning desire for someone. A friend, forbidden love, it truly was a tragedy. 

"So, Jooheon." He started again, picking up where he left off. "Let's talk about it." 

Jooheon sucked in his breath harshly as if being hit by a sudden pain. His eyes lowering, finding the marbled floor once again. He didn't want to. 

_I don't want to._

"What do you want to know?" 

Realising the words that left his mouth, he shook his head in disbelievement. Controlling his body was one thing, but the things he said? It was his mind, his dream.  
Stupid 'god'. He glanced up, the shorther man looking at him in amusement, chuckling at Jooheons realization. 

"I'm glad you want to talk." He said while starting to grip at the first button of his shirt, unbuttonning it. He knew what he was doing, the impact of his actions on Jooheon.

"'want'" Jooheon scoffed "yes, 'want' changes it's meaning here, doesn't it?"  
Still annoyed, he followed the other ones hands with his eyes, looking at exposed collarbones and fair skin. Gulping, he noticed the small distance between them, a few feet at best. 

"Depends" he just answered quickly, stoppig at the third of fourth button on his shirt. 

"Depends on what?" 

"Me."

He took a step closer again, the marbled floor still making a dreaded noise as his black dress shoes stepped onto it slowly. 

But before he could even move the next foot off of the floor, Jooheon flinched. His head suddenly aching, he stepped back. Stumbled would be more accurate, the immense pain unbearing for him ro endure. He grunted while his knees started giving in and he sank to the floor. It felt as if someone was repeatedly drilling into his skull. The pain wouldn't stop not even for a second. He put his hands around his ears when he started to hear an incredibly loud noise which was only interrupted briefly by his companions shoes echoing off of the floor in a hurry. He ran up to him, putting his own hand against the taller ones cheek, pushing the hands that clutched his ears away.

"God, I'm so sorry." He whispered quietly. Jooheon couldn't take it, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He screamed, loud enough for it to be heard across the whole ballroom, as big as it was. The 'god' pressed their foreheads together, squeezing his eyes shut as he whinced himself. The last thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was someone that looked like Changkyun being in terrible pain. And then it all went black again. 

"Jooheon! Jooheon!! Wake up!" He heard a voice, a different voice speaking to him. Jooheon felt a hand on his shoulder, a familiar one trying to shake a bit of life into him. As he opened his eyes, he saw Kihyun and Changkyun looking down at him. 

"Aaah, look who finally decided to wake up! What a surprise." Changkyun chuckled, brown eyes looking down at Jooheon. 

The one in question rolled his eyes, leaning up in his bed. 

"I'm still older than you, don't forget that." He warned, not quite serious according to his tone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran through his hair a few times, still nervous at the younger ones presence. But the one who was running through his mind all the time just laughed quietly, hand covering his mouth. Jooheon quite obviously stared at him, smiling a bit at the sight. It was something he wanted to photograph and see each and every day of his life. 

Jooheon was so out of it, he didn't notice Kihyun's hand until it made impact with the back of his head. Memories of his dream started flooding back, he frowned at the thought of it, a confused look plastered upon his face. But Kihyun didn't care, he was just enraged. 

"And I am older than you. Besides, we have to leave in 15 minutes and I am not going to wait for you Lee Jooheon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡
> 
> Comments /Criticism are very welcome! ♡


End file.
